The Future is in the past and the past is in the future
by sexbell
Summary: Elsa has come back from the Future to find the one person who can save her sister Anna and that person is her Mother Regina Mills, but is it her who needs saving ? Elsa and Anna are the daughters of Emma and Regina this is a SwanQueen so if it not your thing then move on for the rest of you please enjoy and R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The future is in the past and the past is in the future:**

**Okay so on the Swanqueen page on Facebook someone asked for a story where Elsa was Regina and Emma daughter, and I say I would give it a go and this is what I had come up with **

**So please R&R and any idea's are welcome**

Elsa Stood at her sister Anna bedside holding her hand while their older Brother Henry was on the other side of the bed holding Anna's other hand.

As Elsa look down at her sleeping sister Anna, she smile a little as she looked so much like their mother Regina from all the picture she had seen and Henry had told them both at Anna looked like Regina and Elsa looked like their other Mother Emma.

Elsa wish that she have known their mother's, but she never got the chance to know them since she was only three years old and Anna had only been six month's old when their lost the parents, Elsa was now nineteen and Anne was fifteen and Henry was now thirty four years of age.

From what Elsa had been told Henry had just turn twelve when they parents got together but they had not been together long before her Mother R had to make the ultimate sacrifice and let them both go to save everybody in storybrooke, Henry was thirteen when they Mother E had gotten her memory back.

Elsa leaned over to give Anna a kiss on her forehead Elsa hated feeling so powerless, Anna had a very low blood count and needed a blood transfusion as soon as possible but that was proving very difficult as Anna had a rare blood type, both herself and Henry had been tested to see if their were a match to Anna but unfortunately neither one of them were a match, now they was just waiting on Dr Whale to see if anybody in town was a match to Anna.

Just than Dr Whale walked in with a file in his hands "_I'll been through everybody blood type and no body is a match to Anna" _Dr Whale tells them as he close's the file in his hands

"_so what do we do now" _Elsa asked the doctor before sharing a look with Henry

"_I am going to contact all the hospital and bloody banks in Boston to see if any of them had the blood type we are looking for, but it's going to take time, time I am afraid we just don't have" _Dr Whale tells them feeling sad himself as he had been looking after all three of them before they was born, well apart from Henry of course "_if only Regina were still with us" _Dr Whale said thinking out loud

"_why?" _Elsa asked putting Anna's hand down and walking around the bed toward Dr Whale

"_because Regina would have been the perfect match, I accidentally came across her file" _Dr whale told them holding up the file in his hand "_I better start calling hospital and bloody banks, please don't lose hope"_ Dr Whale tells them before leaving the Swan Mills children alone

"_if we need Mother R to save Anna then let go get her" _Elsa said as she turned around too look at Henry

"_Elsa what are you talking about? Mother R is die how could yo….." _Henry was saying but stop when he knew exactly what Elsa had in mind _"no Elsa you cannot do that"_

"_it's the only way to save Anna" _Elsa tells her older brother with tears in her eyes

"_then I should be the one to go back, because I knew them"_ Henry tells his sister thinking it would be easier for him to go back because he could just go up to his Mother R and tell her that he was her son from the future and he need some of her bloody but can't tell her the reason why, he knew Mother R would not trust him at first but he knew how to make her believe her, he also knew there is no way she would trust Elsa and anything Elsa say or did would not change that "_after our parents death I made a promise to them, I promise to protect you both" _Henry tells Elsa as he remember standing by his parents graveside making that promise to them.

"_Henry your power's are limited just like Anna's and you're not always in control of them but mine are really strong and I had mine under better control, that why I need to be the one to do this, beside you need to stay here with Anna and your new baby girl" _Elsa said before going over to Henry and giving him a hug

"_Elsa whatever you do, don't change anything in the past and don't tell them who you are or warm them about the accident"_ Henry warms Elsa as he was very worried about what Elsa might do in the past

"_don't worry Henry I have a plan, all I need to do is get Mother R by herself use my magic to knock her unconscious and take as much blood as we need little by little" _Elsa told her worry wart of a brother "_see I told you that working at the blood bank that one summer would come in handle someday"_ Elsa loved throwing I told you so in her brother's face.

"_Just be carefully and remember your magic is strong but Mother R magic was also very strong so avoid going head to head with her, because you won't win against her"_ Henry warm his sister, because yes his mother R magic had always been strong long before they parents had got together but once they parents had finally got together they magic was unstoppable.

"_I will be careful" _Elsa said before leaving the hospital to go and find Mr Gold

"Gold!"_ Elsa yelled walking into his shop_

"_you know dearly you sound so like your mother Emma every time you yell my name" _Elsa was getting tired of hearing Gold tell her that every time she yelled his name, "_so what can I do for you?" _Gold asked her

"_Your heard about my sister Anna?" _Elsa asked knowing that Gold would be fully aware about Anna condition "_well the one person who can save her is not here, so I need to go back to get that person blood so I can save Anna" _Elsa told Mr Gold,

Gold had help Elsa with her Magic after her parents death and care about Elsa very much and had told her everything she needed to know about her parents, after he had told Elsa the story about Regina half-sister Zelena who had worked out time travel, Elsa wanted to learn everything about time travel, so they worked together on finding an easier way to time travel.

They had worked on it for years using Zelena ideas but not her methods, they had finally cracked it about three years ago, they had find out that it would been much easier going back to a time where a time portal had already been open, well until they worked out another way to time travel.

"_since you already know everything there is to know about time travel, I wouldn't go over the rules with you, but there is one thing I need to know? Will you able to handle seeing your parents?" _Gold asked her as he knew she was angry with her parents for leaving her and her siblings, because she never got the chance to know them

"_I will have to handle it because Anna needs me to be strong right now!"_ Elsa answers him while playing with her long blue dress.

"_that's god enough for me! We will open the time portal in the back room, if we get this right you should hopefully arrive right after your mother Emma just got back from her little trap to the past" _Gold told her as they walked into the back room.

Elsa step through the portal an hour later and find herself in the middle of a barn, a burn she knew very well since she use to play here as a child in hope, that one day a portal when open up and she would fall through it, ending up in a time where she could meet her parents.

Elsa looked down at her hands knowing that there was a good chance that her magic did not work in the past, so Elsa took off one of her long blue gloves before throwing her arm out to the side letting the ice flow out of her fingertips.

Smiling to herself Elsa put her glove back on before leaving the burn and making her way into town, to find her Mother.

To Be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Else POV:

Elsa walked into the town of Storybrooke leaving a trail of ice behind her as she made her way toward granny's diner, only because Elsa remember that from all the story's she was told as a child about Emma going back in time with hook, that once she and hook had returned from the past then had been a bit of a party at Granny's.

As Elsa was coming up to Granny's Diner she saw her mother R walking out of the diner door with her other mother E, it looked like they were arguing about something and if Elsa remember rightly Mother R had not been happy about her Mother E bring back Lady Marian from the past with her.

Elsa did not want to been seen so she hid behind the nears bush, as Elsa watched her parents she did not know how to feel, she had to glow up without any parents and now there they was standing not ten feet away from her.

Elsa watched as her Mother E took Mother R hand in her before taking a step closer to her and moving a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her on the lips

The kiss did not last long as Regina pulled back when a young Henry walked out of the diner and stood in between them pulling his arms around them both, Emma and Regina both lean down and gave Henry a kiss on both side of his cheeks, Elsa had to smile at the scene she was watching and wished that she had that growing up.

_Emma POV:_

"_let me walk you both home" _I tell them and Henry smile at me before I looked at Regina who gave me a little smile, I could tell she was still a little upset with me for bring back Marian but I am hopping that by morning Regina would of forgiven me.

As we was walking down the street Regina all of a sudden slipped and fell to the ground

"_MUM!" "Regina"_ both me and Henry yelled at the same time, before kneeing down beside her and doing our best not to laugh _"are you alright Regina?" _I asked before helping Regina up from the ground.

"_no!" _Regina says pulling a hand on one of her ass cheeks "_that really hurt, what did I slip ice or something?" _Regina asked me and I looked at the ground and saw that she had in fact slipped on ice

"_Actually yes you did"_ I tell her before kneeing back down and touching the ice

"_where did that come from?"_ Henry asked us

"_I don't know, but I am going to find out"_ I tell them as follow the icey trail with my eyes "_while don't you two go home and I see you there when I am done" _I told them as I am about to walk off.

"_I am coming with you" _Regina says to me before taking a step and yell out in pain

"_you know what, I am taking you home"_ I say pulling my arm around Regina waist to help support her as we walked home, as we were walking toward Regina house I got the strangest feeling that somebody was watching us.

"_Henry it getting late why don't you go and get ready for bed, while I look after your mum"_ I tells Henry before helping Regina into the living room and closing the door behind us "_Regina darling, I need you to lift up your skirt so I can look at your ass"_ I say then saw the look I was getting from Regina "_you know what I mean, so don't give me that look" _I say knowing that it had come out all wrong but right now i did not really care.

"_I knew what you meant I just like seeing you squirm"_ Regina say to me with a wicked smile on her face

"_You are so evil"_ I tell Regina before giving her a little kiss on the lips

_Elsa POV:_

Elsa stood outside the living room window of the Mills household and watched her parents kissing again, before Her Mother R pulled back and turned around, while her other Mother E kneed down.

Elsa could not really see what they was doing, but it looked like Regina was lifting up her skirt, Elsa realise that Emma was making sure Regina did not hurt herself to badly when she fell over earlier, As Elsa watch her parents as she felt tears in the back of her eyes, so she just turned her face always because she could not watch this.

When Elsa finally looked back Emma was pulling down Regina skirt and got up off the floor then giving Regina another little kiss, before taking Regina hand in her hand then walking them both over to the couch,

Elsa watched them talking and she could not help but wonder what they were talking about, but what every it was Regina looked upset, just then Henry walked in and gave them both a hug goodnight, just as he was leaving the room Henry stopped and turn back around, as Emma and Regina got up off the couch and walked to the door leaving living room together.

Elsa run to the front door and looked through the side window by the door and watched all three of them walking up the stairs together, Elsa did not know why!, but she was starting to feel really angry as she watched the three of them together.

After their disappeared up the stairs Elsa back away from the window with hot tears running down her face, Elsa just ran into the back garden. Elsa had no idea why seeing her parents were having such an effect on her, as soon as she ran into the back garden she saw her Mother R apple tree.

She slowly walked over to it while taking off one of her gloves before throwing her hand out in front of her and covering the tree in ice from top to bottom, before felling to her knees and letting the tears fall freely down her face.

"_Come one Elsa get up, stop being so weak" _Elsa say giving herself a peptalk "_Anna need you to be strong right now!"_ Elsa tells herself before wiping her tears away

"_who are you?" _Elsa heard her Mother E asked from behind her _"and what the hell did you do to my tree?" _that sounded like her Mother R and she sounded very angry

Elsa stood up slowly while taking off her other glove "_you abandon us and now I'm going to make you both pay for that"_ Elsa say before turning around throwing her hands out toward both her Mothers letting the ice come out of her hands at full force, the ice hit them so hard it send them flying across the garden.

Elsa knew this was the best time to grab her Mother R, so she walked over to them as quickly as she could and took a hold of Regina arm pulling her up "_your coming with me"_ Elsa tell her as she freezer Emma's hands and feet to the ground.

"_I'm not going anywhere with you"_ Regina answer her as she lights up a fire ball in her free hand and dropped it on Elsa foot, Elsa let go of Regina arm as soon as the fire ball hit her feet, so Regina Caesar's that opportunity to take a step back before throingw another fire ball at her with such force, that it was now Elsa turn to go flying across the garden.

Elsa wasted no time in getting back onto her feet, she saw Regina coming toward her with both her hands lit up with fire, so in turn Elsa also lit up her hands with ice.

Elsa knew she somehow have to get out of this fight, because this was not supposed to happen, this was not part of the plan, there was no part of the plan where she had to go head to head with her mother R, in a fight of Magic, she knew she had to get out of this somehow, the question was HOW!.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Way We Use To Be:

_**Flashback:**_

_Emma had only been living in StoryBrooke for about ten month's now and she had make many new friends and some enemies, but she had two really close's friends called Mary Margaret and Ruby Red._

_It was 7:35am when Emma walked into the diner for her morning cup of coffee, she when up to the counter "hi Ruby" Emma say greeting her friend with a smile on her face _

"_Hi Emma, I was waiting for you to come in, as I wanted to ask you something" Ruby told her as she handed her a cup of coffee just the way Emma liked it_

"_thanks" Emma say taking the coffee from Ruby "so what did you need to asks me?" Emma asked taking a mouthful of coffee_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Ruby asked feeling a little nervous_

"_sure that would be great, so where are we all going? Let me guess we are all going to the rabbit hole again?" Emma asked knowing they always go to the rabbit hole on they girly night out_

"_oh no Mary Margaret is not coming, it just going to be you and me if that alright with you" Ruby lets Emma know as she starts to play with her ring on her finger_

_Emma watched Ruby play with her ring and wondered why Ruby looked so nervous for, but though nothing of it really so she just shrugged it off_

"_it alright with me, Mary's going to be missing out on a great night, oh well it her lost" Emma tells Ruby before taking against mouthful of coffee_

"_well I was thinking we would go out for dinner since it is just going to be the two of us, if that is alright with you I will pick you up around six?" Ruby asked Emma as she started to feel really nervous now!._

"_Can we make it seven as I have Henry after school today and you knew I had to get him back to Regina's for 5pm" Emma reminded Ruby as she got up from her seat at the counter "see you at Seven tonight" Emma say before leaving not knowing that her whole conversation with Ruby had been listen in on by Regina, who had been sitting in a booth nearby._

_Emma pick up Henry after school and after having a quick chat with Mary Margaret, Emma took Henry to a movie before going to get ice cream, but now it was time to take him home to Regina, she hate that her time was so limited with her son but there was nothing she could really do about that, she was just so grateful that Regina let her spend time with Henry, they walked to the door and say they goodbye just as Regina open the door, she always knew when they was outside so they never had to knock on the door._

_After Henry run inside without saying anything to Regina like he always did, Emma was about to turn around to leave when Regina started to talk_

"_Would you please come inside, I have something I like to discuss with you" Regina says as she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Emma walk inside_

_Regina made them both a drink before handing Emma a glass with apple cider in it just like the first time they had met ten months ago, Emma thank Regina for the drink before following her into the den and taking a sit on the couch, while Regina took a sit on the other couch across from her._

"_so I hear you have a date tonight with Ruby" Regina said getting straight to the point_

"_I don't know what your heard Regina, but it's not a date and even if it was, its not really any of your business who I date" Emma tells Regina as she took a mouthful of her drink_

"_Well that where your wrong Miss Swan, it is my business when it involves my son" Regina say putting down her glass on the coffee table before getting up and walking over to Emma before sitting next to her "I am only going to tell you this once Miss Swan, if you even start dating Miss Red then you will never be allow to see Henry ever again, do I make myself clean Miss Swan?" Regina tells Emma while doing her best to hide her true feeling of jealousy; Regina knew that she was very attracted to Emma, but did not know how to deal with her feeling toward Emma so she just hid her feeling behind a mask, but Regina knew one thing and that was she did not want Emma dating anybody, especially the town whore._

"_Regina you can't do that" Emma said getting up "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL ALONE AND MISERABLE DOES NOT MEAN EVERYBODY ELSE HAS TO BEEN!" Emma yelled at Regina before throwing her glass against the wall before running out of Regina house, Emma got into her car and drove away in tears._

_When Emma got home she jump into the shower because she was going to be dammed if she was going to let Regina tell her who she could or could not date_

_So she was going to go on her so called date with Ruby and to hell with Regina, she was not going to let Regina use Henry against her like this, just because she did not want her dating Ruby, Emma wonder if Ruby and Regina every dated before and if they had dated then that would explain Regina behaviour._

_Emma made a mental note to talk to Ruby about this later at dinner, just then there was a knock on the door._

"_WOW! Ruby you look amazing" Emma said looking Ruby up and down, Ruby was wearing a silk red dress that stop just above the knees with a long gold necklace, Ruby also gave Emma the once over._

"_You look amazing as well" Emma was wearing a pink dress, that she had not worn since her birthday "are you ready ?" Ruby asked Emma_

"_of course I am" Emma said smile as she stepped out of the apartment and linked arms with Ruby before they started walking down the stairs _

"_it such a nice night would you like to walk to the restaurant?" Ruby asked Emma as they walked out of the Emma's apartment building._

"_I like that idea" Emma said with a smile on her face as they started to walk toward the restaurant as they was walking Emma got a feeling like they was being watched "so is this a date?" Emma asked as she had an idea as to who might be watching them _

"_it can be a date if you want it to be" Ruby answer as she stopped walking so she could turned to look at Emma with a big smile on her face and a look of hope in her eyes_

"_Ruby I really like you I do, but we can't be any more than just friends if I still want to spend time with my son" Emma tells Ruby trying her best not to feeling hurting her feeling. _

"_What do you mean if you still want to spend time with Henry?" Ruby asked Emma as she started to get a bad feeling as to where this was heading._

"_Regina does not want me dating you and told me if we were to date then she wouldn't let me spend any time with Henry anymore" Emma told Ruby as she looked down at her feet "I guess she not over you" Emma whispered the last part _

"_What are you talking about? Who not over me?" Ruby asked Emma as she was getting a bit confused at what Emma was talking about_

"_I am talking about you and Regina; you guys use to date right?" Emma asked still not looking Ruby in the eyes "well what every happened between the two of you, I guess Regina's not over you" Emma said finally looking Ruby in the eyes_

"_Me and Regina never dated, yes she is totally sexy and I would totally had sex with her but I would never ever date her, never have and never will" Ruby told Emma with a smile on her face_

"_so if you guy's never dated then why did Regina threaten me?" Emma asked Ruby "and why is she watching us right now?" Emma asked Ruby after she had notice Regina car park down the road with Regina inside watching them about two minutes ago._

"_is she?" Ruby asked and Emma only nodded _

"_No! Don't look" Emma say as she saw Ruby was about to look around for Regina, _

"_Want to have some fun?" Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, letting Emma know just what she have in mind_

"_oh yes let have some fun" Emma say smiling as she put her hands on Ruby's hips, pulling her closer until they bodies touch_

"_why don't you give me a kiss and then let head back toward your apartment, I think that will get an reaction out of Regina, what do you think?" Ruby asked as she brought they forehead together_

"_that sounds like a great plan" Emma say before lightly kissing Ruby on the lips, "let's put on a good show for her" Emma say with an wicked smile on her face, Emma was getting excited by the idea of Regina watching them._

_Regina jaw was getting tighter by each passing minute as she watched Ruby and Emma making out in the middle of the street, how could Emma do this to her, she have told Emma that if she was to date Ruby she could never see Henry again, but there she was with Ruby, with Ruby's hands slowly moving downward to Emma ass, that was it Regina could not stand it anymore._

_When Emma felt Ruby hands on her ass she pulled back from the kiss and smile at Ruby "maybe we should make our way back to my apartment, because I think we put on enough of a show" Emma say just then she heard heels coming toward them at a fast pace, then the next thing she knew she was getting pulled away from Ruby._

"_Regina what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked as she was getting pulled toward Regina's car but she looked back at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up_

"_get in the car Emma right now!" Regina say as she opened the door for Emma_

"_no! not until you tell me why you got such a problem with me dating Ruby?" Emma asked as she close's the car door then folded her arms across her chest_

"_We will talk about this later, now get in the car Miss Swan" Regina say as she was getting very annoy with Emma_

"_well if you're not going to tell me then I am just going to catch up with Ruby, goodnight Regina" Emma say just before she started to walk pass Regina, but before Emma got to far Regina grab her by the arms and pushing her against the car, crashing they lips together, it only took Emma a minute to get over her shock before putting her hands into Regina hair, kissing her back, it was only when air became an issue they pulled apart "well….i guess…..that answer…..my question" Emma say trying to catch her breath_

"_well I am glad we cleared that up" Regina said after she caught her breath, Regina then when in for another kiss but Emma turn her head away _

"_I need time, so I will see you tomorrow maybe?" Emma asked as she bite her bottom lip, Emma had wanted to kiss Regina ever since she had met her, so she just needed a little time to get her head around everything that happened._

"_five o'clock tomorrow night, you can have dinner with me and Henry" Regina told Emma before moving away from Emma as she sensed that Emma need time and did not want to push Emma to fast._

"_I'll be there" Emma told Regina before taking a step closer to Regina and giving her a little kiss on the lips "goodnight Regina" Emma said before leaving Regina standing by her car, as she made her way back to her apartment to give Ruby a call to full her in on everything that had just happened._

**Okay so that was the flashback, I think I might do some more Flashback's later**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**sorry i'll not updated in a long time I will try to update as soon as possible but thanks for all the reviews**

I woke up with a massive headache and the lower part of my back was hurting like a son of a bitch, I slowly open my eyes and sit up as quickly as my back would let me, once I was sitting upright my heart nearly stop when I saw Mother R sitting in a chair looking right at me, in the cell I was locked up in.

"_glad your awake" _Mother R said and I can't help but wonder if she ever watched me sleeping when I was a baby "_what your name?"_ Mother R asked me but I did not say a word to her, as I was already in way to deep "_well if you're not going to tell me your name than maybe you can tell me what you want_?" Mother R asked me I just tighten my jaw and looked away from her to stop myself from saying anything I shouldn't , because here sitting right in-front of me was my Mother R a Mother I never got a chance to know, there were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but knew I couldn't.

"_Well if you are not going to say anything, at least can you tell me why you called me mum?" _this made me turn my head back toward her, "what ? did I call her mum? When did I call her mum?, then I remembered, I had just saved Henry from that falling tree before turning and running away before I got hit by one of Mother R fire balls, then everything when black for a while before I came around just for a moment and in that moment I looked into her eyes and under no will of my own I called her mum before everything when black again.

I look away from Mother R once more, I can't do this "_I had enough of this"_ I say standing up and going over to the cell bars, putting my hands on them, but wait something is wrong, I can't freezer the bars, than I see the bracelet that blocks out magic, Henry used it on me once after I used my magic on a boy at school who was picking on me, but it just turn out he liked me "_grandmas bracelet" _I say all but a whisper and I hope to god that Mother R did not hear me

"_Grandmas?" _Damn it I guess she did hear me "_this was my mother's bracelet so why would you say Grandmas bracelet? And why did you call me mum earlier?" _Mother R asked me and I am afraid to look up at her but I do and from the look on her face I can tell she is trying very hard to put all the pieces together and from everything I had heard about both my Mother's, she would work out that I am her daughter by herself very soon, so I may as well tell her and get it over with.

"_Find! if you must really know" _I say making Mother R look that me and for a minute I see Anna looking back at me, I know I should just shut up and not say another word but my emotions are getting the better for me, I normally have control over my emotions but for some reason I can't control myself, before I know what I am doing I point to the bracelet on my wrist "_this?_ _this bracelet belong to my grandmother your mother Cora, in case you're not work it out yet! You and Emma are my mothers and Henry is my older Brother that why I save him from that falling tree"_ somebody please stop me, I see the disbelieve look on Mother R face oh well in for a penny in for a pound.

"_and the only reason I came back here is because I need your blood to save my sister Anna, you're and Emma's other daughter" _I don't know why I couldn't stop but I just could not help myself "_now take this fucking thing off me and give me some of your bloody so I can go home and save my sister!"_ I all but yell at Mother R

I see the look of shock on Mother R face _"give me a minute" _Mother R said before getting up out of her chair and walking out of the Sheriff's office leaving me all alone, I turn my attention back to the bracelet, I know there a way to get this thing off my wrist, then I remember now to get this damn thing off.

I sit back down and relax my body before turning the arm up right and then sliding a finger underneath the Bracelet and pushing the little button that there, only Henry and I know about the button, Mother R also knows because she was the one who told Henry but I am guessing that she does not think I know, well in this time Mother R has not told Henry yet! About the button.

Once I am free from the bracelet I stand up, going toward the bars once more and freezer them before breaking the cell door, I love that I can be a bit of a tomboy sometimes; I get that off my Mother E.

As I walked out of the cell door, both Mother R and E come running in, I ice up my hands again ready for another fight, Mother E pulled out her gun and points it at me, but I know I can knock her on her ass in one move.

But to my surprise Mother R is hoping up her hands_ "if what you just told me is true, then there is no need for this"_ Mother R tells me before turning to look at Mother E "_Emma put your gun away" _Mother R tells her

"_are you crazy Regina"_ Mother E asks "if _she makes one move I'll put a bullet right between her eyes"_ Mother E tells Mother R

"_Emma do you really plan on shooting our daughter?" _Mother R asked Mother E, Mother E slowly lowed her gun while Mother R who stills has her hands in the air

As I looked into Mother R eyes I saw that they were no longer hard and cold like before, but warm and soft, as I looked into her eyes I also lower my hands and let the ice on them disappear, once I lowed my hands Mother R did the same before she started to slowly walk toward me, stopping right in front of me "_we have a lot to talk about"_ Mother R said to me than did something that totally took me by surprise, by pulling me into a hug and I can't help myself as i hugged her back.

As I am hugging a mother that I never got a chance to know, I get an idea in my head, on how to save both my sister Anna and maybe just maybe we can grow up with both our mother's.

**thanks for reading please R&R**


End file.
